Homura (Dr. Stone)
Homura Momiji is a member of Tsukasa Shishio's Empire of Might. She is the right-hand to Hyoga. She was released from her petrification and has an allegiance to Hyoga. Personality Homura is a calm and serious like Tsukasa and Hyoga. She is loyal to Hyoga and follows the orders he gives her. She does not care about the safety of Ishigami Village and did not care that the fire she caused would have killed or injured the children and elderly. She is also willing to spy on her enemies by herself. While doing her job, she is willing to eat Senku's cotton candy which is sweet. Despite, Tsukasa surrendering to Senku and his Kingdom of Science, Homura still have loyalty to Hyoga and was willing to kill Senku when she sees that he defeats Hyoga. Biography Past Homura was talented and performed in gymnastics in Japan 3,700 years ago. Around that time, Homura was petrified with humanity. She was turned into a sentient statue by the mysterious bright light and remained intact for the entire time. Plot Homura was depetrified after spending time as a statue by members of the Empire of Might. She immediately became Hyoga's right-hand and serves under him during the growth of Tsukasa's Empire of Might. When Hyoga and his men were attacking Ishigami Village, Homura manages to sneak into the village under Hyoga's order and burned down the tents and architecture in the village. Because of her actions, the children and other residents had to get to safety. But at the same time, no one died as a result. Homura regroups with Hyoga and their subordinates and chases after Suika when she was leading them into the forest. Homura and Hyoga got to safety by climbing up a tree. Hyoga kicks the subordinates down the tree to see if it was safe for him and Homura to get down. Later on, Homura was ordered by Hyoga to spy on Ishigami Village from a distance. She keeps her surveillance on them and manages to memorize their names and faces. At one point during her surveillance of the village, she eats a cotton candy that Senku leaves her. When the villagers were planning to go Tsukasa's Empire of Might, she was distracted by the Ishigami Villages decoy. She gets into a skirmish with Kohaku and was pinned to the ground by Senku but manages to escape. She notices that Gen, Chrome, and Magma were missing from the group and tries to go after them. While going after them, she notices that she was covered by blue jewel powder. She manages to take off the powder to get Senku and the others off her tracks. She gets close to Gen, Chrome, and Magma and realizes they were communicating using a cell-phone. She tried to destroy the cellphone but realizes it was a fake and was caught off guard by the men as they chop down the tree she was on. She was saved by Kohaku but was tied up by the Ishigami Villagers and imprisoned. Homura later reappears when Yo releases her from her imprisonment. With instructions from Hyoga, she took the weapons that the Ishigami Villagers had and used it to bomb the Miracle Cave that contained important chemicals that would have been necessary to depetrify people. She appears later at night where she hid in the darkness as she observe Hyoga and Senku's exchange. When Tsukasa and Senku overwhelm Hyoga and electrocutes him, Homura attempts to kill Senku with a stone dagger. She is stopped by the people of the Ishigami Village and tied up. Homura and Hyoga are both taken to the prison that was in Tsukasa's empire. Over a year later, Homura and Hyoga were moved from their cell in Tsukasa's former empire to the cell on board the Perseus. Senku and the others decided to move them out of safety of the villagers in the Kingdom of Science. While attempting to land on Treasure Island, Kirisame throws the petrification weapon towards the ship. As a result, every person on board the ship were turned into sentient statues. Unlike the other people turned to statues, Homura and Hyoga were untouched since they were locked away in the iron cage when the Petrification Kingdom men were exploring the ship. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Spy Category:Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Minion